The Debriefing
by ErinM
Summary: SG-1 compares their meetings with Colonel Simmons. post-The Fifth Man


**Title:** The Debriefing  
**Author:** Erin  
**Characters:** SG-1 and General Hammond (mention of Tyler, Simmons and Urgo)  
**Rating:** PG, in an any-episode kinda way  
**Summary:** SG-1 compares their meetings with Colonel Simmons  
**Warning:** _The Fifth Man_, a single reference to _Window of Opportunity_, a hint at _Urgo_... I think that's all. Oh yeah, there's a reference to _Children of the Gods_, but that was four seasons and five episodes ago. If you're at _Fifth Man_, I think the point is moot! :-)  
**Disclaimer:** _Stargate SG-1_ and all it's bits and pieces belong to the folks at Gekko, Showtime and Sci-Fi.

Colonel O'Neill entered the briefing room and stared out the plate glass window for a moment, wondering if Tyler had gotten back to his planet safely. His attention snapped back at the sound of Daniel and Carter coming into the room.

"And he tells me that because my wife was, and my ex-girlfriend is, Goa'uld, that I'm a security risk because I'm -sympathetic- to the Goa'uld cause..." Daniel said, adding a questioning shrug to the end of his comment. Carter gave him a 'you're kidding, right?' look, the shook her head.

"That man needs help..." Carter said, noticing that O'Neill was watching them. "I wonder what he said to Teal'c... he was kinda... jumpy..." Daniel pointed to her.

"I noticed that!" With that, Teal'c entered. "Ahh, speak of the devil. Teal'c, we were just discussing our respective... meetings... with Colonel Simmons." Carter nodded.

"What did he accuse you of?"

"Colonel Simmons does not believe that I am no longer loyal to Apophis. I simply told him that if it were true, he would know it." Teal'c voice was constant, but something in face seemed different. It was almost as if he was laughing. "What did Colonel Simmons say to you Daniel Jackson?" Daniel took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm sympathetic to the Goa'uld, apparently. I guess I missed the memo," he finished, looking at Carter. She nodded as he finished, then added,

"And I have a harboring aliens-addiction. Apparently it's not a good thing," she said, jokingly. She then smiled and moved next to Teal'c and put an arm around him. "Yeah... me... harboring aliens..." she laughed a little and patted Teal'c stomach. "Hello..." She and Daniel laughed for a moment, and Teal'c smiled, then they all turned to Jack, who was giving them a official Teal'c raised-eyebrow. He shook his head and moved to the nearest chair and sat down.

"Sounds like I missed some fun." Daniel let out a disgruntled chuckle and moved towards the table. As he pulled the chair out, he stated,

"I'm glad I'm not in the military, because I'll have no hard feelings saying this: Simmons is three french fries short of a Happy Meal." At that, Teal'c looked to O'Neill, who let a grin slip. Carter started folding her hands in the 'Komtrya' fashion that Harlan had perfected.

"I learned something pointless about the Colonel," she stated.

"What's that, Carter?" Jack asked.

"Well, apparently he goes for about four years before he changes his oil..." she said, looking at her hands. General Hammond hung up the phone in his office and started collecting the papers spread out on his desk. A moment later, he was joining SG-1 at the table. Carter, who was still busy examining her hands, was oblivious to the General's presence when she said, to no one inparticular,

"How long do you think it would take for Simmons' head to explode... if Selmak introduced him to my Dad?" The General's deep chuckle made her head snap up and she had to shake her hands for a moment to regain feeling.

"Well, I've read all your reports..." he looked to Carter and Daniel, "...as well as your revised reports... and, all I can say is... glad you're all home safe," he said sincerely. Carter smiled, while Daniel was looking at Jack.

"You all right, Jack?" Jack took a deep breath, then nodded.

"Yeah... just a little beat. Uh... we've got the coordinates for 'Tyler's' planet. I figure we should give them a little time to decide if they're gonna bury the gate or not... then we can send a Kleenex box through... or somethin'... " Hammond nodded.

"I certainly hope they decide to keep it open." Everyone looked at him. "With all the good things you had to say about him, I'd like to meet him and thank him."

"Thank him, sir?" Daniel asked.

"Well, he helped you out... got you home... that's worth something in my book." Daniel smiled to himself. Everyone sat in silence for a moment, and then Jack yawned. "Why don't you get some rest SG-1? You've had an... interesting day..."

"That's putting it lightly... sir." Hammond nodded and stood up.

"Dismissed." As SG-1 stood and began to dissipate, Jack stated,

"Maybe we should send Colonel Simmons to see Togar..." Everyone stopped and looked up at him in shock. After a second, he shrugged. "Naw... Urgo wasn't _that_ annoying..."


End file.
